Wanderer
Wanderers are holy travellers, going from place to place in a journey that lasts for a lifetime. They are usually well liked by the people they meet, since they always have a story or a curious trinket from a distant land they share willingly. The journey itself is how they worship their gods, with Fharlanghn followers usually exploring all of civilization and Ehlonna followers preferring uncharted lands. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Wanderer uses Wisdom for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Miracles of Travel. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons and favored weapon of aligned deity. * Armor Proficiencies: Shields (not tower shields). * The Wanderer casts spells spontaneously. * Skill points at 1st Level: 6 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, a Wanderer knows all 0th first level miracles of Travel, and a number of first level miracles equal to 4 + Wisdom modifier. When gaining a level, the Wanderer may learn 2 new miracles. Domain A Wanderer is granted one domain at first level and can choose among the following domains, depending on which god they align most strongly with: * Ehlonna: ''' Liberation or Luck domain. * '''Fharlanghn: Travel domain, with the following changes in the spell list: 3rd-Tiny Hut, 5th-Passwall, 7th-Legend Lore. Armor of Faith A Wanderer gains an armor bonus equal to his Wisdom modifier as long as he is not wearing armor. This bonus increases by +1 for every fourth Wanderer level, to a max of +5 at level 20. Divine Swiftness At third level, and every fourth level thereafter, the Wanderer gains a +10ft bonus to his base movement speed. Sting of the Wanderer When the wanderer gains this ability he gains 1 extra damage per level to his attack if he have moved more than 5 feet that round. So at level 1 the wanderer will get+1 damage if he moved more than 5 ft. in the same round, while at level 18 he will get +18 damage. This ability only works with swords or bows. Zen Fighting As the wanderer experiences the hardships of the road, he also gains insight in how to best overcome the challenges he meets. The wanderer can now use his wisdom instead of his strength/dexterity on attacks. Edge of the Wanderer At level 6 the wanderer gains the ability to strike with great precision after moving more than 5 ft. If the wanderer moves more than 5fh in a round he gains +1 crit treat chance whit his weapon. So a long sword with a normal treat of 19-20 would become 18-20. This treat increases every 6th levels above 6, so at 12 it’s +2 and at 18 it’s +3. This stacks whit the improved critical strike feat. This ability only works with swords and bows. Multistrike The Wanderer can now make two rapid attacks, even after moving 10 ft. or more. He does so at the normal attack penalty for multiple attacks. Zen Mastery The wanderer is now so experienced from traveling along the road and the hardships often encountered, that he is a master at spotting the best ways to overcome and defeat his enemies, be it monsters or robbers. He can now use his wisdom to both attack and damage with his bow or weapon of choice. Justice of the Wanderer At lev 15 a wanderer can deliver swift and deadly strikes to his enemies. When the wanderer gains this ability he gets +1 critical multiplier for his weapon if the wanderer moves more than 5 feet that round. Example is that he will deal x3 damage whit a longsword if it’s a critical strike. This ability only works with swords and bows. Triple Strike The Wanderer can now make three rapid attacks, even after moving 10 ft. or more. He does so at the normal attack penalty for multiple attacks. Category:Classes